


It Never Goes To Plan...

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, College AU, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Shownu, Gay, Grinding, Hyunwonho if you squint, Kihyun cute, Kihyun evil genuis, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Verbal Consent is important kids, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, forbidden relationship, handjobs, power bottom kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: ~ “Ki, I don’t know whether to be proud of you for being an evil genius or to fear you for being an evil genius” Minhyuk said with a giggle, tapping his pen against the table as he considered Kihyun’s plan. ~Kihyun sets out with an evil plan in mind but his heart takes the wheel when new information comes to lightORThat drabble where Kihyun plans to sleep with his teacher to get him fired but catches feelings instead
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, showki - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

“Ki, I don’t know whether to be proud of you for being an evil genius or to fear you for being an evil genius” Minhyuk said with a giggle, tapping his pen against the table as he considered Kihyun’s plan. “Are you nuts? No!” Jooheon intervened, his eyes were wide with shock and his cheeks were flushed pink, “Kihyun you _can’t_ do that!” he protested sticking his bottom lip out in a sulk. Kihyun shrugged, returning to the essay in front of him. “Look it was just a thought and you have to admit, it’s a good idea” Kihyun said smugly, a smirk dancing across his face.

“What’s a good idea?” Changkyun muttered as he plonked himself down beside them, his bag hitting the café floor with a thud. “Kihyun wants to sleep with Professor Son to get him fired” Minhyuk stated flatly and Changkyun nodded, rubbing at his chin theatrically as he mulled it over. “What makes you think he’ll sleep with you?” he asked finally, raising an eyebrow suggestively, his piercing bouncing around with the movement. “Look, I didn’t say I _wanted_ to sleep with him, or that he _wanted_ to sleep with me!” Kihyun defended himself but Minhyuk interrupted quickly “But that is pretty much the key point of this plan” he said with a shrug, falling silent under Kihyun’s sharp gaze. “You’re making me sound like a whore! Let me tell him the _whole_ plan _properly_ ” Kihyun whined, taking a large sip of his iced coffee. “Oh good, Changkyun can be the decider” Jooheon said with a grin, his dimples appearing deeper than ever. “Oh, lucky me” Changkyun drawled back sarcastically.

“So basically” Kihyun began in hushed tones, “He failed my paper, _again,_ even though I worked with Professor Im on it and I knew it was at least an A” he sighed, scrunching his hands up into fists on the table. “So I made the joke that he needed to get laid maybe then he wouldn’t be such an uptight prick and _Min_ said I should take one for the team and that’s how I got the idea” Kihyun stated as Changkyun rolled his eyes dismissively. “We aren’t even at the plan yet?? Dude, I don’t need the backstory!” He complained, “It’s my story I’ll tell it how I want” Kihyun snapped back, well aware that despite his façade of disinterested Changkyun was fully invested in his story by this point.

“So I was saying how we always see Professor Son at Joe’s, that bar just slightly off campus?” Kihyun continued only once Changkyun had nodded in agreement, and for some reason both Minhyuk and Jooheon nodded too. “And usually Professor Lee and Professor Chae come and drag him out when he gets drunk but what IF I got in first, offered to help him home. Once I get into his apartment all I’d need to do is stage a couple of _suggestive_ photos and then go crying to the principal the next day” Kihyun finished the story, beaming ear to ear and his cheeks dusted red. “Well…?” Jooheon pushed, leaning into Changkyun, “tell him its awful, evil, tell him not to, he’ll get him arrested!” he prodded Changkyun in the side, pouting. Changkyun cleared his throat, flicking his fringe out of his face, “It’s awful, it’s evil, you should do it” Changkyun stated and Minhyuk began celebrating, offering high fives to everyone, that Jooheon politely declined. “I won’t get him arrested, I’m not a minor!” Kihyun scolded, “I turned nineteen last month!” he reminded Jooheon squeezing his arm gently.

“Come on Joo, he’s so mean to everyone, why are you taking this personally?” Kihyun asked, slipping his hands round his friend’s shoulders. Jooheon shrugged him off, “I don’t want any part of this” He murmured his face pale and eyes glossy. Jooheon stood up shakily turning back to Kihyun one last time, “I know you don’t have the heart to do this” he warned as he turned on his heel and stomped out of the café. “What does he mean by that?” Kihyun scoffed ignoring the tight feeling in his chest but the others just shrugged back at him. “So when?” Changkyun asked raising an eyebrow as he chewed on his knuckle, “Well…” Kihyun began, the reality of what he was going to do, hitting him like a ton of bricks and making his head spin. “Tonight” Minhyuk interjected, “No time like the present, and no time to change your mind!” He shrieked excitedly, “It’s four now so if you come to mine at like eight I’ll make you beautiful and we’ll go to Joe’s” he said without hesitation and Kihyun nodded along, his throat dry.

*****************************************

“Sit still!” Minhyuk huffed, wielding an eyeliner pen like a weapon as he continued to paint onto Kihyun’s eyelids. “I’m trying!” Kihyun whined back, “Your nails are sharp, and you keep stabbing me in the eye!” he complained once more but complied with all of Minhyuk’s demands as he was far more skilled at make-up than Kihyun was. He felt the applicator brush swipe over his lips gently and then when signalled smacked his lips together, excitement welling up inside him, threating to burst out. He wasn’t sure if the excitement was just a way to cover up his nervous jitters or if he was genuinely _excited_ at the thought of seducing his professor, but he decided not to delve into those thoughts too much.

“Done! Ta-da! Minhyuk exclaimed shoving a mirror into Kihyun’s face, he gasped as he barely recognised his reflection. His hair had been styled, pushed back and flicked up sexily. His lids were a beautiful blend of pink, purple and blue hues lined with sharp winged liner and his lips were a soft nude colour, barely there. His favourite shade. “Thank you!” he gushed cuddling into Minhyuk as carefully as he could. “Come on let’s get you dressed we need to get some drinks in you for Dutch courage” Changkyun chimed, finally looking up from his phone and thrusting out an armful of clothing at Kihyun. Kihyun inspected each article of clothing carefully as he shrugged them on, Changkyun had given him a _very_ tight pair of ripped black jeans paired with a black long-sleeved t-shirt that was torn around the neckline and a black choker with a small silver moon pendant.

He twiddled the pendant in between his fingers anxiously, fear and nerves setting in. He chewed his lip, staring at himself in the mirror when a quiet voice made him jump out of his skin. “You can still back out” Jooheon murmured, his voice low and concerned. Kihyun let out a shaky sigh, holding his emotions at arm’s length, “Joo… I don’t know what you think will happen, but I’ll be fine, he might refuse to go with me, and I’ll have to find someone else to satisfy me for the night” he teased, giggling as Jooheon’s cheeks burned red. “Look, I’ll be fine. I’m not made of glass and I know what I’m doing” Kihyun warned one last time and Jooheon nodded, forcing a small smile onto his face. “Have fun, come _home_ ” Jooheon muttered finally stepping to the side and watching as Kihyun grabbed his coat and phone. Minhyuk wolf-whistled loudly, the shrill sound was still ringing in Kihyun’s ears as Changkyun and Minhyuk grabbed him by the arms and led him towards the bar.

**********************

Kihyun stopped counting after the second drink but he was definitely tipsy, his confidence had soared and any fear that was weighing him down had dissipated as he danced with Minhyuk, flirting with some guys in the darkness of the dancefloor. He returned to the bar where Changkyun, who had somehow become their babysitter was waiting, with a drink in hand. “Come on you, before it’s too late” he yelled into Kihyun’s ear, jerking his head to the side. Kihyun followed the movement, his eyes falling on Professor Son who was sitting in the very corner of the bar, surrounded by several empty glasses.

Their teacher was sitting upright with his face cupped in his hand, he had loosened his tie and the top three buttons of his blue shirt were undone. He had shrugged a black leather jacket over the top of his blazer which Kihyun couldn’t help but notice hugged his broad shoulders and large muscular arms. “I mean, he kind of looks _good,_ outside of school, you know?” Minhyuk added, smirking at Kihyun knowingly, “I mean I know you said you were just going to _stage_ some photos but damn… I’d love to know what’s under that shirt” Minhyuk gushed, still staring at the professor with doey eyes. “Abs, for sure” Changkyun added unhelpfully as Kihyun’s mind began swirling as he traced every dip and curve of Professor Son’s torso with his eyes. “Do you really think someone that looks like _that,_ is going to actually want me?” Kihyun snickered, supressing the hopeful flower that was blossoming in his heart. “Plus we already know he hates me, constantly failing my essays” he whined as he downed the drink and tapped on the bar impatiently waiting for another. “When you look like that, _yes”_ Changkyun smirked and Kihyun choked on air, staring at his friend in shock with wide eyes. “What, I can’t give you compliments now?” He teased, his fangs popping out as he grinned, “Unbelievable” Minhyuk gasped, “If he is being nice it’s a night for miracles, you have to do it now” Minhyuk pressed.

Kihyun payed for his drink and stood awkwardly chewing on his straw, eyes darting over to Professor Son every few minutes. “Go get him tiger” Minhyuk smirked shoving Kihyun forwards. Kihyun gulped, straightened his clothing and sauntered up to the bar, leaning beside Professor Son. “Tough day teaching a bunch of spoilt brats?” Kihyun joked, “Yeah it was” Professor Son responded, barely lifting his head to look at Kihyun, “You were particularly difficult if I remember rightly” He added, jerking his head up to stare at Kihyun, he was swaying slightly and Kihyun was shocked to see him _smiling._

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m always easy” Kihyun retorted, fluttering his long eyelashes sweetly and taking a large sip of his drink. Professor Son snorted with laughter at this, he looked Kihyun up and down and gnawed on his lip anxiously, “Maybe you are outside the classroom but not in it” he continued to teased, Kihyun felt his cheeks burn red. His heart felt like it was about to explode, as he leant his head to the side, grinning cheekily “Wouldn’t you like to find out, _professor?_ ” Kihyun said as sexily as he could muster, slurring his words slightly as he admired the beauty that was sat just a few inches in front of him, his sharp jawline and plump lips calling to him. “Really?” Professor Son said flatly, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun the corners of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly, as if he was repressing a smile. “If you were hoping to come and flirt with your professor to find out why you have bad grades, don’t, you have bad grades because your work deserves nothing more” Professor Son spat, his words slurring together slightly and he hiccupped as he finished. “Hmph” Kihyun pouted, falling into the chair beside his teacher, “I was just flirting with my professor but if you’d like to explore the reason you’re drastically under grading me, let me know” he retorted sassily as he took a large swig from his drink. “drastically under graded… that’s a touch dramatic don’t you think?” Professor Son said hitching his eyebrow up and giving Kihyun a judging look as he signalled to the bartender for another drink.

“It’s not” Kihyun protested as Professor Son pushed a bottle of cider towards him, tapping his own bottle against with a _clink,_ “I have had extra tutoring with Professor Im all semester, he read over that essay, it was worth an A grade, I’d take a high B if I had to but it was not a fail, and my work does deserve more” Kihyun felt the angry flame flicker in his chest, he was obviously speaking a bit too loudly about grades because Minhyuk was signally for him to ‘shut the fuck up’ from the other side of the bar. Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly attempting to regain his composure, although he was certain he had ruined his plan by this point. “I know” Professor Son responded with a hefty sigh, his shoulders sagging as he took a deep breath, “Professor Im chews me out everyday in the break room for my harsh marking” he stated grimacing as a flicker of a memory glistened in his eyes. “So… why don’t you listen to him?” Kihyun sighed, staring up at him through his lashes with large hopeful eyes.

“You know what… if I ever do, you’ll be the first to know” Professor Son said with a wink and chuckled to himself as he sipped his drink. “Oh… would I really?” Kihyun said pouncing on his opportunity to focus back on the task, he fluttered his eyelashes and smiled brightly. “I’d really _love_ that” he said leaning a little too close as he brushed his fingers lightly across Professor Son’s knuckles. Professor Son choked on his drink, spluttering as he stared at Kihyun in shock. “Yoo Kihyun, are you flirting with your professor for good grades?” he asked, his eyes wide but he made no attempt to put any distance between them. Kihyun pushed forward, leaning in and gently placing his hand on his knee. “I’m not flirting for good grades; I’m flirting cause my professor is insanely hot” Kihyun whispered into his ear, feeling him shudder in response for a moment he felt disheartened but then Professor Son stared up at him through heavy dark eyes, “Are you serious?” he asked, his voice deep and gravely.

“Deadly serious, I don’t only want you to give me a D in class” Kihyun said with a wink as he groaned inwardly. That seventh drink was a terrible idea, rational Kihyun had been drowned and now drunk Kihyun was messing everything up. Professor Son blinked rapidly, his dark eyes swirling madly but Kihyun couldn’t decipher the emotions, even drunk he was a closed book he thought. “Outside” Professor Son said with a growl and stalked away from him.

Kihyun watched as he weaved between bodies and walked outside, Minhyuk grimaced at him and he shrugged in response giving him an uncertain thumbs up as he threw his jacket on and stepped outside. There was a bundle of people squished under a heater and Kihyun searched through hazy vision, but he couldn’t see his professor anywhere. He huffed agitated as he turned on his heel ready to storm off inside, suddenly feeling embarrassed when a tall figure standing on the corner caught his attention. He approached cautiously, pulling his coat tighter around him, it was so dark he could only make out a silhouette of the person, but something about his shape caused something dark and lustful to awake within Kihyun. He paused for a moment drinking in his large shoulders and thin waist, the way his trousers hugged his thighs, he gulped trying to remind himself that this was his _professor_.

A knot was slowly furling his stomach as he stepped forward, “Professor?” he queried trying to keep his voice steady. Professor Son turned quickly; his eyebrow hitched up. “Yoo Kihyun” he purred, his voice low and intoxicating. Kihyun felt his cheeks burn just at the mention of his name, “Are you one hundred percent sure on this?” he queried and Kihyun let out a nervous giggle. “I’m not that drunk if that’s what you’re really asking” Kihyun stated holding his head up high and smirking. “Come” the professor growled grabbing Kihyun by the wrist and dragging him down a small alley between the two buildings.

Before Kihyun could get used to the new surroundings, he was pinned against the wall beneath Professor Son’s large muscular chest as their lips smashed together, wet, messy and eager. Kihyun let out a giggle as Professor Son shifted and began kissing his neck, fingers playing with his choker lazily. Kihyun let out a gasp that shifted into a moan as his professor’s tongue explored his neck, slowly nibbling here and there. “ _Professor_ ” he gasped, writhing beneath him, grinding his erection into the others hardening crotch. Professor Son let out a sharp hiss, “Call me Hyunwoo” he murmured as he thrusted back, slipping his hands inside Kihyun’s coat and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Kihyun allowed Hyunwoo to drag him forward their lips colliding messily. Kihyun melted into his taste, humming with appreciation as Hyunwoo’s tongue skirted over his bottom lip begging for entrance. Kihyun nibbled back on his bottom lip, “As much as I’d like this to continue, I’d rather not here” Kihyun said breathlessly as he finally pulled away.

Hyunwoo’s eyes were full of want as he grabbed Kihyun’s hand and began walking down the road, “Where are we going Pro- Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked still fluttering his eyelids, trying to keep his mind on track, this was all part of a plan and Hyunwoo being hotter than expected wasn’t going to change that. “My apartment” he growled back. Checkmate, Kihyun thought with an evil grin.

***************

Hyunwoo paused outside a large white door, there was a dim orange glow emanating from inside. “Are you sure?” he repeated and Kihyun nodded as he punched in the numbers and led him inside. Hyunwoo ripped his jacket and blazer off discarding them over the back of the sofa and turned to Kihyun his hand outstretched. Kihyun stared back in disbelief, it was like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, now he could see him in the light Kihyun was transfixed, Professor Son was more than kind of _hot._ His shirt was struggling to contain his frame and his trousers sat snuggly, curving beautifully with his ass. “Holy fuck” Kihyun muttered, suddenly feeling very sober and very shy. “You ok?” Hyunwoo asked, slowly approaching the smaller boy, Kihyun nodded tried his best to regain his composure. “What’s up?” Hyunwoo said as he got closer, leaning back against the sofa and crossing his arms.

Kihyun felt like a naughty school being scolded for being dishonest, not that he was used to that feeling. Much. “You are like insanely hot” Kihyun stuttered, word vomit, he cringed internally and apparently it showed on his face as Hyunwoo chuckled, the deep sound vibrated through Kihyun’s bones, driving him forward. He flung himself into Hyunwoo’s arms their lips smashing together wet and messy as Hyunwoo’s hands explored Kihyun’s body, grabbing handfuls of his ass and purring against his lips. “You’re going to make me hard again if you keep doing that” Kihyun warned but this just seemed to encourage Hyunwoo as he latched himself onto Kihyun’s neck, shifting his choker and suckling against his pale skin. Kihyun couldn’t supress his moans any longer, nor could he panic or worry about the large hickey he would have to try and hide tomorrow. He could only focus on the electricity buzzing through his veins whenever Hyunwoo touched him and the tightness of his jeans as his zipper dug into his erection.

“Still want me?” Hyunwoo purred and Kihyun’s eyes rolled back as he rubbed against him, sending sweet sensations throughout his whole body. He nodded eagerly and then Hyunwoo’s hands were on his thighs as he lifted him with ease, Kihyun took the opportunity to wrap himself around the others large frame, nibbling and gnawing on his neck as he carried him into the bedroom. Hyunwoo let out a low moan as he dropped Kihyun onto the bed, smothering him with kisses as he tugged his shirt up, desperate to undress him. Kihyun shifted forward allowing Hyunwoo to remove his shirt, a soon as Hyunwoo looked at him, eyes full of want and biting his lip Kihyun knew he was a lost case. All remnants of the plan that he was clutching onto to discarded in a heartbeat as he fell head first into Hyunwoo’s eyes, desire fuelling his every thought and movement. Kihyun’s eyes met Hyunwoo’s as they flickered across his body, drinking in the sight of him and Kihyun felt his stomach flip as he jerked to cover himself quickly with a nearby sheet. “What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked his brow furrowing as he stroked his thumb along the back of Kihyun’s hand, “Nothing… sorry… I’m sobering up a bit and I’m just…. A little self-conscious” he stuttered, embarrassed by his sudden confession but also feeling confused, why did Hyunwoo care? Why was he being so chatty? This was supposed to be a drunken one-night stand, right?

“You’re gorgeous, you don’t have to hide” Hyunwoo soothed and Kihyun gave him a weak smile, “You have to say that to get laid” he teased, pulling Hyunwoo’s hand up and trailing kisses down his wrist. “I wouldn’t want to fuck you if I didn’t think you were cute” Hyunwoo growled and Kihyun’s erection throbbed at the sound, desperate to be released from its fabric cage. “You think I’m cute?” he asked bewildered as Hyunwoo began kissing down his neck and across his collarbones, he slowly shifted his arms back allowing Hyunwoo access to kiss down his chest. “So _fucking_ cute” Hyunwoo moaned, taking the small pink bud of Kihyun’s nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue. Kihyun gasped, writhing with pleasure as Hyunwoo laughed, his breath hot against Kihyun’s sensitive nipples. “So cute” Hyunwoo hummed again, “Always distracting me…” he set flicking his tongue expertly causing Kihyun to squirm. “…Making it impossible for me to focus on teaching” he complained, “cause you just always look… _edible_ ” Hyunwoo rolled the words off his tongue, they sounded so sweet and Kihyun let his poison seep deeper into his body as he gave himself up to Hyunwoo. 

“I’m going to burst my jeans if I get any harder” Kihyun moaned and Hyunwoo smirked down at him before planting another softer, longer kiss on his lips. “Eager are we?” Hyunwoo teased as he popped the button on Kihyun’s jeans effortlessly. Kihyun gasped, arching his back instantly as he felt Hyunwoo tug his jeans down, “How tight are these things?” he complained as they snagged several times before he managed to get them off, “I usually wouldn’t complain, I love your ass in these but how am I supposed to get them off?” he stated as he tugged once more, releasing Kihyun’s ankle.

Kihyun snickered sitting himself upright as he began clawing at the buttons on Shownu’s shirt. “You’re wearing too much” he murmured against his lips as he threw it away with reckless abandon and let his hands wander down, palming at Hyunwoo’s bulge through his trousers. “You feel eager too” Kihyun teased back causing Hyunwoo to let out a loud moan, “You’ve no idea” he growled slipping his hands beneath Kihyun’s boxers and pumping him slowly. Kihyun let out a rattled moan as he slumped against Hyunwoo, pleasure surging through his entire body as his rational mind shut down completely.

Kihyun moaned lewdly into Hyunwoo’s ear as he began pumping in a rhythm his strong grip and grunts driving Kihyun insane. “What do you want cutie?” Hyunwoo asked as he began to speed up, “No…” Kihyun gasped and Hyunwoo reacted instantly slowly down as he kissed Kihyun his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth desperately. “I want you to fuck me already” Kihyun whined as he thrusted himself into Hyunwoo’s palm once more. “Sure gorgeous?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice suddenly very serious. Kihyun melted every time a compliment tumbled out of this man’s lips and he nodded eagerly. Hyunwoo pushed him back and Kihyun spread his legs instantly, “Good boy” Hyunwoo purred and then his lips were teasing the head of Kihyun’s leaking cock, he gasped as Hyunwoo dropped down with ease sliding him down his throat. “F---F—uck” Kihyun stuttered as he trembled beneath the others touch, he didn’t hear the lube being opened but felt the familiar sensation of the cool liquid as Hyunwoo teased his hole, his tongue flicking over his head, as he slowly pushed a digit in curling and moving slowly. “Want you…” he stuttered as Hyunwoo slipped another finger in, slowly speeding up, his other hand tugging at his cock playfully. “You’re not ready yet baby, I’m a bit bigger than you think and you’re a lot tighter than I thought” he soothed and Kihyun wriggled, sinking himself further down on Hyunwoo’s fingers with a grunt of complaint and a pout.

“Ahh there’s that bratty behaviour I usually see” Hyunwoo teased, a smile dancing across his lips as slowly removed his fingers and leant down to kiss Kihyun, Kihyun was desperate for anything that was Hyunwoo, hands clawing at his back as he held him closer. “Behave” Hyunwoo growled as he lined himself up with Kihyun’s small pink hole and slowly thrusted forward. Kihyun screamed out, as Hyunwoo slid in slowly filling him completely. “I warned you” Hyunwoo said softly, as he littered Kihyun’s face and shoulders with kisses, “I love it” Kihyun moaned back as he flicked his hips causing Hyunwoo to groan with pleasure.

The wait was agonising and he shifted whining eagerly, “Please _professor_ ” Kihyun said and that was Hyunwoo’s undoing he began thrusting mercilessly into Kihyun’s tight hole, hitting that bundle of nerves just right with his other hand wrapped around his leaking cock as he began to match the rhythm with ease. “Oh… fu---” Kihyun whined, “My. Names. Not. Professor” Hyunwoo grunted between thrusts as he stared at Kihyun. His eyes were full of appreciation as he watched Kihyun close his eyes, his mouth agape as he stuttered attempting to speak through moans. “Hy… Hyunwoo…oh fuck Hyunwoo” Kihyun screamed as he came undone, his body trembling as he rode out his orgasm still rolling his hips against Hyunwoo’s cock.

Hyunwoo stopped, watching as Kihyun came down from his high, his makeup smeared and his lips red and swollen. “What are you doing?” Kihyun asked, opening one eye and staring up at Hyunwoo confused, “Watching you cum” he answered flatly and Kihyun giggled at the thought of his professor saying those words, “Aren’t you going to finish?” Kihyun queried, looking up at Hyunwoo confused, “Not unless you want me too” before he could finish the sentence Kihyun bucked his hips, sliding himself on and off of Hyunwoo’s cock causing him to moan and fall silent. He watched Hyunwoo’s shoulders sag as he enjoyed the feeling of Kihyun’s tight hole clenched around his cock. “If you want me to ride you, you’ll have to move” Kihyun drawled and within seconds Hyunwoo had carefully pulled out and sat at the head of the bed, waiting. His eyes were drinking in Kihyun’s naked form and he chewed his lip in anticipation, “Come on then baby” Hyunwoo said, his tone begging. Kihyun strode forward, all fear and shyness gone as he used Hyunwoo’s strong shoulders as leverage and sunk himself down onto Hyunwoo’s hard cock. “Ah fuck” he whined throwing his head back as he linked his arms behind Hyunwoo’s neck and began thrusting himself up and down, Hyunwoo’s hands were soon at his hips as he continued bouncing on his hard cock.

“Oh fuck, Ki, baby you feel so good” Hyunwoo moaned, his eyes rolling back as Kihyun began moving faster and faster, his breath ragged, and his sweaty body pressed against Hyunwoo’s. “How good, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun whispered in his ear, nibbling at the large purple mark that had begun to form on Hyunwoo’s neck, “So good” Hyunwoo gasped through gritted teeth as Kihyun continued, his rhythm unrelenting. “So fucking good” Hyunwoo screamed out as he began to shudder still thrusting hard as he finally came, falling limb as Kihyun finally came to a halt. Kihyun flopped down on the bed beside him, his legs numb and his eyelids drooping heavily.

“Hey you ok?” Hyunwoo asked, a warm hand began to caress Kihyun’s back and he purred into the touch. Letting his eyelids flutter closed as he hummed happily, “Come on, we need to get cleaned up” Hyunwoo demanded but Kihyun shook his head, scrunching his body up into the sheets. “Now” Hyunwoo repeated, hooking his arm under Kihyun’s knees and dragging him up towards him. Kihyun snuggled into his chest, grinning to himself madly as his brain continued to buzz. He barely felt any movement as Hyunwoo carried him into the shower, finally putting him down and switching the water on. “You ok?” he queried again as Kihyun stood starting at his feet, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Yeah I guess” He stuttered back, his ears and neck feeling warm as well, Hyunwoo’s thumb caressed his chin, tipping his head up to their eyes met. Hyunwoo’s eyes were full of care and he looked soft and calm, like he had finally dropped his guard, “You guess?” Hyunwoo continued, “Do you want me to go?” he asked leaning towards the shower door instantly.

“No!” Kihyun blurted out, groaning loudly as his voice echoed around them, “I’m just not used to… this” he giggled awkwardly. “Usually after drunken sex, I wash up _alone_ and then leave” he said with a defeated shrug, avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze. “You told me you weren’t drunk” Hyunwoo said as he took Kihyun’s hand, stepping backwards slowly so the water could cascade across his shoulder and fall in curtains down his back. “I’m not but you know what I mean!” Kihyun argued, pouting childishly as he followed. “I’m just a little awkward that’s all” Kihyun mumbled as he moved forward, hesitating for a moment before throwing caution into the wind and wrapping himself around Hyunwoo cuddling into his bare chest. Which he could confirm, had abs, rock hard ones.

Hyunwoo let his arms encase Kihyun holding his close as they stood silently listening to the water fall. “If it makes you feel better, I feel awkward too” Hyunwoo said finally, carding his fingers through Kihyun’s hair aimlessly. “Well you’re hardly an open book, I can never tell what you’re feeling except maybe annoyance” Kihyun sniggered as memories of Hyunwoo scolding him during and after class filled his mind. “Yes, well, this is new for me… I don’t usually do one-night stands…. Or my students for that matter” he added dryly, as he stepped back shifting round so Kihyun was now under the warm water and Hyunwoo began applying shower gel to his shoulders and back. “W-w…what” Kihyun stuttered, eventually realising that his response was delayed and Hyunwoo had already forgotten what he said. “What do you mean you don’t usually do your students?” Kihyun said stumbling over his words.

“It’s pretty self-explanatory” Hyunwoo said, turning Kihyun so he could clean his stomach. “It’s forbidden for teachers to date students” he said finally his eyes staring down at Kihyun longingly. “So you just thought you’d drop that bombshell after you’ve fucked me senseless?” Kihyun whined moving forward and linking his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, holding him closer as his heart ached painfully, in a way he didn’t understand or like. “ _Senseless?_ Was it that good?” Hyunwoo chuckled, his cheeks scrunching up as he smiled wide. “I’m used to selfish college boys so yes, it was that good” Kihyun drawled, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. “Surely you knew that when you came on to me?” Hyunwoo said frowning and Kihyun felt his heart stop, “I was just flirting with you cause I had a few drinks and felt brave, I thought you’d tell me to fuck off in all honestly” Kihyun giggled as Hyunwoo turned the water off, wrapping him in a towel. “Who could ever reject you?” Hyunwoo said with a sigh as he kissed the tip of Kihyun’s nose.

Kihyun’s heart dropped into his stomach as the doorbell rang out loudly, echoing around the apartment followed by a series of banging and shouting. “Two minutes” Hyunwoo sighed, wrapping a towel haphazardly around his waist, he turned back suddenly pulling Kihyun in and kissing him deeply. “Wait here, don’t like sneak out my window or anything, promise?” Hyunwoo practically begged and he burst into a grin as Kihyun smiled and nodded. The assault on his front door grew louder as he began to shout back, disappearing from view.

Kihyun slumped down on the edge of the bed, his head pounding wildly as he retrieved his boxers and shirt, shrugging them on half-heartedly. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Professor Chae’s voice was so loud he couldn’t help but over hear their conversation. “It’s one in the morning, I go to Joe’s and you’ve already left” He scolded and Kihyun had to muffle his giggles into his sleeve, it made a change to hear Hyunwoo on the receiving end of the scolding. “I know Hyungwon, I should have messaged I’m sorry” Hyunwoo said, his voice sincere. Wait, Professor Chae’s name is Hyungwon? Kihyun shook his head trying to ignore the thought, he isn’t supposed to be here, he isn’t supposed to be hearing this.

“What made you leave?” Hyungwon pried, his tone accusing and Kihyun’s heart began to pound in his chest. “The bar was full of students, I didn’t want to embarrass myself, so I left before I got slaughtered, I was being _responsible_ like you always tell me to be” Hyunwoo spat back sassily. “Bullshit, there’s always students and you’ve never left early before” said another voice, Kihyun screamed internally wishing his heart would stop thumping so loudly so he could hear better. “My husband drags me out of bed to come and collect you and you expect me to believe that” the man complained, a familiar laugh floated through the air and Kihyun scrunched his eyes closed trying to put the voice to a face. “It was swarming with students, all the ones that are freshly nineteen vomiting and making out everywhere” Hyunwoo complained and Kihyun could hear the disgust in his voice. “Would you rather me tell you I’ve just had a steamy one-night stand because I wish!” Hyunwoo laughed, “I’ve just showered, and I was _trying_ to go to bed, if you two are quite finished” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun felt his heart finally combust, his face drained off all colour as he panicked.

“Yeah actually I think you have, mind if I go check?” A voice sang out gleefully and Kihyun could hear the man’s footsteps, “Hoseok, don’t be like. I thought you trusted me” Hyunwoo said his voice steady, not giving their secret away. Kihyun suddenly awoke, jumping off the bed, scooping his jeans up off the floor and scarping away into the bathroom. He watched through the crack in the door as Professor Lee, _Wait, Professor Lee?!_ Sauntered into the room, scanned it with a grin and walked away. Kihyun couldn’t make out the words from this distance but he heard their voices as they spoke and then the bedroom door swung open and Hyunwoo crept in. “Ki?” he called out, Kihyun watched as his face dropped disappointed and he leant back on the bedroom door with a sigh.

“Hyunwoo?” He chimed, slipping out of the bathroom, Hyunwoo jerked his head up suddenly a huge smile spread across his face. “I thought you’d left for a minute!” he whined, dragging Kihyun into a crushing hug as he planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Sorry just my friends checking up on me” Hyunwoo said with another sigh before releasing Kihyun and moving to shrug some clothing on. He leant back offering a large grey t-shirt to Kihyun, he took it with a smile holding it against his chest. “So Professor Chae and Professor Lee are married?” Kihyun asked suppressing a smirk as he threw the oversized t-shirt over his small frame. “Ah should have known you’d figure out who they were” Hyunwoo sighed as he rolled over, letting Kihyun rest his head on his bicep. “Well I nearly came face to face with Professor Lee, I froze!” Kihyun admitted giggling and holding his heart, “I was so scared” he added, snuggling further into Hyunwoo.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to put you through that” Hyunwoo said with a sigh, “I feel like they interrupted an important conversation” he added grinning wolfishly, “Something about how amazing I am in bed” Hyunwoo giggled and Kihyun grinned back, he looked so young sitting here freshly showered, his brown fringe flopped over his forehead and his eyes reduced to tiny crescent moons as he laughed. “I think you were _actually_ explaining why you didn’t reject me…” Kihyun said his voice trailing off, “Considering this could cost you your job” Kihyun teased gesturing to his whole body. “If I say I’d trade my job to have you again would you agree?” Hyunwoo gushed mindlessly pressing his soft lips against Kihyun’s. Kihyun felt himself sigh as he melted with Hyunwoo’s touch, just the way he looked at him made him feel so comfortable so safe. “I don’t want you to lose your job… better grades would be nice” Kihyun added cheekily, spluttering with laughter as Hyunwoo dug his fingers into his collarbones tickling him.

“You were just in it for the good grades I should have known, there was me thinking my crush actually liked me back” Hyunwoo sighed sarcastically as he rolled onto his back letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Wait…” Kihyun spluttered dragging his tired body upright as every nerve stood to attention. “You have a crush on me?” Kihyun pressed, his eyes wide in shock but for some unexplained reason his heart was soaring, and he suddenly felt light and happy. “What- I-…No-” Hyunwoo stuttered awkwardly as he recoiled his cheeks uncharacteristically pink.

“Wait, were you really being mean to be because you _liked_ me?” Kihyun spluttered, his confusion evident and although he felt like he should have been angry he wasn’t, he was oddly happy. “Not _because_ I liked you, to _hide_ that I liked you” Hyunwoo admitted as his ears turned red to match his burning face, Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle at seeing him so open and vulnerable. “I-I I guess I thought it was obvious and so I overcompensated, being extra cold and off… to try and hide it” Hyunwoo shrugged his body tensed. “Well you hid it well, I never knew” Kihyun giggled as he moved closer snuggling down into Hyunwoo’s chest, his heart beating madly as he grinned uncontrollably. “I’m sorry but I’m still not giving you an A” Hyunwoo teased as he wrapped himself around Kihyun, throwing a blanket over him and holding him tightly, “Will you stay the night with me?” Hyunwoo asked, his tone pleading and hopeful as Kihyun nodded shyly, “I’ll stay every night with you if you’d let me” he said sweetly, letting his eyes close.


	2. By Request

“Ohhhh someone’s been working out for sure” Minhyuk whistled as he nodded his head, “Look how tight Professor Son’s trousers are! Ki, Look!” Minhyuk teased, digging his bony elbow into Kihyun’s ribs until he yelped in pain. “Stop it!” Kihyun hissed, his ears burning as he suppressed the memories of his passionate night with the professor just a few days earlier. “Min, I’m serious! I’m failing as it is, just drop it ok” Kihyun continued when a loud thud of a book hitting a wooden desk caused him to fall silent. “Something you’d like to share with everyone Yoo Kihyun?” Professor Son queried his eyebrow hitched up expectantly, as he gestured to the rest of the class. “No sir” Kihyun spluttered, his heart in his throat as Hyunwoo’s dark eyes met his, “I’ll see you after class” Professor Son said and cleared his throat sassily as he continued explaining the mechanics of the new producing app that was being introduced this semester.

“I’m sorry” Minhyuk said when it was finally safe for them to discuss the ‘work’ in groups, “It’s fine” Kihyun mumbled but his face gave him away as he chewed on his lip nervously. “Did it really go that bad the other night?” Jooheon whispered and Kihyun shrugged. “Obviously, that or it went really well and Kihyun’s a liar” Minhyuk teased, hiding a smirk as he chewed on his pen. “I told you nothing happened” Kihyun snapped glaring at Minhyuk until his smug smile disappeared, “It was _horrifying_ ” Kihyun whined hiding his face in the sleeves of his oversized sweater. Jooheon poked into the dip of his exposed collarbone, smiling down at him sweetly. “It can’t have been that bad right?” Jooheon said, attempting and failing to hide how happy he was about the whole situation. “He accused me of trying to… well you know… to get good grades, threatened to put me on report _and_ to call my mum and tell her how drunk I was, I had to sleep on his sofa” Kihyun sighed with a grimace as he began scribbling notes intently trying to avoid Hyunwoo’s gaze, “It was horrifying” he repeated miserably.

Changkyun appeared behind the gaggle of distracted boys, plopping himself down on Jooheon’s lap. “I don’t understand this, help me Ki!” he whined childishly tugging on Kihyun’s sleeve until he gave up trying to write. “Help with what?” Kihyun said, thankful for the distraction as Changkyun pointed to specific sections in the textbook and the other three attempted to explain. “So… staying behind after class?” Changkyun teased, sticking his tongue out playfully and latching onto Jooheon’s neck as Kihyun shoved him away. “I’m sick of explaining this!” Kihyun whined, holding his head in his hands. “Hey!” Changkyun protested, “I’m not stupid I know nothing happened last time, I meant it’s a good second chance” he said nonchalantly with a shrug. Kihyun felt all the colour drain from his face and his ears burn red as he stared up at his friend in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

“What?” Changkyun said smiling wolfishly, “Look the guys hot, why not?” Minhyuk added. Jooheon cleared his throat awkwardly before deciding to join the others in their relentless attack on Kihyun, “You obviously have a thing for the guy” Jooheon stammered, avoiding Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun stared between them all, squinting suspiciously “Enough” he said through gritted teeth turning back to the textbook and blocking out his friends for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rung out loudly and there was a loud buzz of life as the class began to chat and move around packing up their things, Minhyuk stalked off quickly keeping his head down as he slipped out the door as inconspicuously as he could. “Hey Ki?” Jooheon said quietly and Kihyun jerked his head up suddenly, ice spreading through his chest. “Yeah?” Kihyun stammered, Jooheon’s dark eyes seemed to be staring straight through his soul. “I know you said you aren’t made of glass, but it’s still hard to fix a broken heart… tread carefully… y’know?” Jooheon said with a shrug to hide his emotions that were written on his face. “Why would I be broken hearted?” Kihyun said, feigning ignorance as he shrugged Jooheon’s concern off easily. “When you are ready to tell the truth and admit you’re in love, we’ll talk” Jooheon sighed as he stalked off, wrapping an arm around Changkyun as they left.

************

Kihyun slung his bag over his shoulder, standing awkwardly as he waited for the rest of the students to leave before he approached Hyunwoo’s desk. “Sorry professor” Kihyun began bowing low and when he returned upright Hyunwoo was leaning casually against the wall smiling like a Cheshire cat. “How’d you manage to hide it?” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle pointing to his turtleneck that rolled right up to his chin, “I’ve got to drown in this for the next week” he said smirking. Kihyun’s hand slapped at his neck absentmindedly where the large purple bruise hidden under many, many layers of colour corrector and foundation hid. “With great difficulty and a shit ton of makeup” Kihyun retorted, the weight on his chest lifting slightly.

“Are you ok?” Hyunwoo pried as he moved over to his desk sitting down and shuffling some papers needlessly. “I’m fine thank you professor, Minhyuk was talking to me and we didn’t mean to interrupt your class” Kihyun added, picking at his sleeves uncomfortably as images of Hyunwoo naked kept popping into his head. Hyunwoo dropped the papers, his intense eyes glaring into Kihyun’s “I know I asked you to stay after class as your professor but I’m asking if you are ok as Hyunwoo” he said calmly, tapping the desk welcomingly. “Oh… _Oh_ ” Kihyun mumbled, his cheeks turning pink as he took a few steps forward, checking over his shoulder awkwardly before he dropped his bag down onto the floor and sat on the edge of Hyunwoo’s desk.

“Yeah I’m ok, my friends have been asking me a million questions” Kihyun sighed, rolling his eyes half heartedly as Hyunwoo’s thumb brushed over his knuckles, stroking them gently. “Do they suspect anything?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice low and concerned. “No, I mean, they were there when I got drunk and announced I was off to flirt with you, but I don’t think they considered you’d actually entertain the thought” Kihyun giggled with a small sigh. Eyes still darting back to the door every few seconds, “I’ve missed you” Hyunwoo said, reading Kihyun like an open book as he wandered over clicking the lock and shutting the blind on the door. “Don’t you have another class?” Kihyun stammered with a gulp but Hyunwoo shook his head, “Not for another hour or so” he said grinning devilishly as he leant in, waiting for Kihyun’s permission.

Kihyun launched himself forward, one hand tangling into Hyunwoo’s long brown hair and the other grabbing handfuls of his round arse as he dragged him closer finally letting their lips meet again. He sighed as he melted into the sensation that was Hyunwoo, the feeling of his strong arms holding him tight and his soft lips pecking at his lips and cheeks sweetly. “I’ve missed you too” Kihyun purred, “I wish, _this,_ was allowed” he said his voice tinged with sadness. “When have you _ever_ followed the rules?” Hyunwoo teased, a cheeky gleam in his eye as Kihyun grabbed him by the shoulders dragging him closer and deepening the kiss. “Never” he said breathlessly into Hyunwoo’s ear, “But I don’t think it’s appropriate to fuck on your desk” Kihyun said stifling a giggle. “What’s wrong with my desk?” Hyunwoo said pretending to be insulted as he swiped away his belongings with ease and laid Kihyun down gently.

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo’s hungry eyes as he towered over him, kissing the bits of his stomach that had become exposed as his shirt lifted up. “There’s nothing wrong with your desk” Kihyun stammered as Hyunwoo planted kisses along his hip bone, tongue teasing across his warm skin. “Or is it you just don’t want to fuck me?” Hyunwoo said sarcastically as Kihyun bucked his hips up in desperation, “Don’t ask silly questions!” Kihyun whined as Hyunwoo clambered over him with ease, their lips clashing messily and their cock’s rubbing together causing electricity to zap in Kihyun’s veins and a moan to escape his lips. “You can’t be doing that though baby” Hyunwoo murmured against his ear as he grinded against him relentlessly, “Or we will be caught” Hyunwoo growled once more as he moved away and began fumbling around in his desk drawer.

“You just have lube and condoms in there?” Kihyun questioned, hitching his eyebrow up and staring at Hyunwoo with an astonished look on his face. “Well I _didn’t_ but I thought I may need it, if a certain student acted up” Hyunwoo grinned playfully as Kihyun wrapped his legs around his waist and tugged him closer, ripping at the turtle neck and suckling on another fresh patch of skin. Hyunwoo resisted at first before melting into his touch and letting out a low growl of appreciation. “I don’t call you professor; you don’t call me student” Kihyun grumbled with authority. Hyunwoo nodded nibbling on his lip seductively, “Sorry baby” he hummed as shoved Kihyun backward with a newfound urgency, slowly dragging his jeans down and drinking him in with his eyes.

Kihyun would usually stare at the ceiling awkwardly but something about Hyunwoo’s lustful, loving eyes had him transfixed and he watched his every movement. Hyunwoo palmed at his needy cock playfully as the cool lube warmed around his tight hole before he pushed a finger in, watching eagerly as Kihyun writhed and stifled his moans with his sleeve. “You look so pretty” Hyunwoo growled, “Sprawled out on my desk” he said as he slipped a second finger in causing Kihyun to gasp audibly, “I’ve never seen such a gorgeous sight” Hyunwoo added curling his fingers and slowly caressing Kihyun’s bundle of nerves causing his thighs to shake. “Oh Christ” Hyunwoo said, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he listened to every little gasp and sigh coming from Kihyun. “I need you” Hyunwoo pleaded eventually, his fingers curling around Kihyun’s leaking cock as he dipped his head licking and teasing the tip.

Kihyun’s whole body shuddered under his touch, Hyunwoo was intoxicating, every soft word, lewd moan and touch had Kihyun seeing stars and he felt like his lungs were going to burst as he silenced more moans. “Ready baby?” Hyunwoo said his voice silky and Kihyun nodded eagerly, closing his eyes and bracing himself. He heard Hyunwoo’s belt buckle clang against the ground and felt the pressure of his palms on his thighs as Hyunwoo lined himself up, teasing his tight pink hole before pushing in. Kihyun let out a loud moan that caused them both to freeze and stare at the door in panic, “You have to be quiet baby” Hyunwoo warned, shifting forward so he filled Kihyun completely and planted a deep, loving kiss on his lips silencing him. “I can’t” Kihyun gasped, moaning into Hyunwoo’s mouth as he stretched around his large cock. “If you can’t, we have to stop” Hyunwoo warned as he moved back, rolling his hips so he was pushing deeper into Kihyun with the movement, Kihyun threw his head back tears pooling at the edge of his eyes as he struggled to stay silent.

“Baby…” Hyunwoo said his voice soft and concerned, “I have an idea… do you trust me?” he asked and Kihyun nodded enthusiastically, desperate for his release as Hyunwoo’s large cock pressed into his nerves, sitting on the edge teasing him with insurmountable pleasure at any moment. “Verbally, Yoo Kihyun” Hyunwoo growled his hands gripping Kihyun’s thighs as he tried to control himself, “Yes” Kihyun spluttered back his voice thin. With that Hyunwoo, shifted throwing Kihyun’s arms over his shoulders and lifting him off the desk, he waddled awkwardly slamming Kihyun’s back into the wall “Hold on baby” he said and Kihyun obliged eagerly as he slowly sank further onto Hyunwoo’s cock. His strong arms and thighs pinned Kihyun to the wall as he began thrusting cautiously. “Oh fuck yes” Kihyun moaned, biting down on Hyunwoo’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. “There’s a good boy” Hyunwoo purred finally losing all self-control as he began to thrust quicker and quicker hitting Kihyun’s spot over and over again relentlessly whilst he muffled his moans and pleads for more into Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

Kihyun was floating on cloud nine, angels singing in his ears as Hyunwoo thrusted into him ruthlessly and he felt the pressure build deep inside as his thighs began to shake and he cursed into Hyunwoo’s ear as he came undone, his eyes rolling back as he slumped his head back against the wall. Hyunwoo trailed kisses across every piece of flesh he could reach as his body shuddered to a finish too, finally resting his forehead against Kihyun’s as he panted heavily.

“You good?” Kihyun said with a smirk, “Yeah” Hyunwoo said as he carefully slid out and put Kihyun down on shaky feet. Kihyun went to take a step forward, grabbing at the edge of the desk in a panic as his legs turned to jelly, his dizzy brain still reeling from the pleasure. “Are you?” Hyunwoo teased as Kihyun righted himself with a sigh, “I’ll let you know in five to ten working days” he spat back sassily as Hyunwoo opened another drawer and began cleaning him up with a wet wipe. Kihyun let his eyes flutter closed enjoying the feeling of being loved and cared for as Hyunwoo wiped up all remains of their secret affair meticulously and helped him get dressed.

Hyunwoo buckled his belt, finally straightening himself out so he looked like a professor once more. “So…” he murmured wrapping his hands around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss, “We can’t date” he said sadly as he avoided Kihyun’s large cute eyes and sweet little nose. “We aren’t _dating_ though” Kihyun said with a cheeky smile that reduced his eyes to beautiful small curves with little wrinkles at the edges. “It’s just casual sex at this point” Kihyun added unhelpfully with a shrug as he began checking his hair in his phone camera. “True” Hyunwoo said, sitting back in his chair, his shoulders slumped with disappointment.

“Thing is…” Kihyun began dropping his phone back into his pocket, “I don’t like to share” he growled looking Hyunwoo dead in the eye, he seemed to brighten up at this statement his brown eyes swirling with excitement. “Pinkie promise, we’ll be… whatever this is but exclusively, just us two” he said thrusting out a small pinkie that Hyunwoo took, twisting and pressing their thumbs together as he locked it in with a smile. “Yoo Kihyun you have a great mind” Hyunwoo praised smiling broadly, “Yeah… that’s not the reason I got an A though was it?” Kihyun teased waggling his eyebrows as he kissed Hyunwoo goodbye and made his way to his next class.


	3. BONUS

Kihyun paced awkwardly trying to both look pretty for his night out but dull, so he doesn’t catch anyone’s attention as Hyunwoo’s gorgeous brown eyes filled his mind and made his heart swell as he sighed at his reflection. “What’s wrong? Hickey won’t go away?” Jooheon teased from the doorway slowly sauntering in and resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, their eyes meeting in the mirror. “Pfffttt” Kihyun whined, “I’d need a love life to have a hickey” he said sighing heavily once more. “I just hate the way I look” he said as an excuse as he rearranged his denim jacket.

“No you don’t” Jooheon said his tone accusing as he sat back, causing Kihyun’s ears to burn as he glared over at his friend. “You’re not even _trying_ to look good” Jooheon added with a knowing smirk, “And as for the no love life bullshit, I’ve _seen_ the hickeys Ki” he finished staring down at Kihyun like an overprotective mother. Kihyun’s hands traced his neck absentmindedly and a small smile threatened to break across his face, “H—h-how?” Kihyun stuttered his eyes wide with shock as Jooheon nodded happily. “I also do the laundry, so I’ve seen that grey t-shirt that is massively too big for you…that you love. Which means its more than some random guy from the bar” he summarised and Kihyun let his mouth drop open, he had seriously underestimated how perceptive Jooheon was.

“Joo…” Kihyun started his voice trailing off as his throat tightened, remembering everything about his pact with Hyunwoo. How everything they’re doing has to be a secret, how no one can know and now one of his best friends was sitting in front of him with a multitude of evidence and he couldn’t help himself, the excitement bubbled under his skin. “Who is it Kihyun?” Jooheon asked raising an eyebrow and reaching out to hold Kihyun’s small delicate hands tightly, he gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Hyunwoo” Kihyun croaked, his shields shattering as his heart soared, dancing happily in his chest. “Who the fuck is Hyunwoo?” Jooheon scoffed, genuine confusion on his face that caused Kihyun to roll up with laughter flopping against him lazily. “Professor Son” Kihyun clarified and this time it was Jooheon’s turn to freeze with his face contorted in shock, “What?” he stammered and Kihyun sat back up, instant regret seeping into the insecure cracks of his mind.

“I thought you’d already figured it out!” Kihyun defended and Jooheon shook his head “I figure out you were hiding _someone_ from us, I didn’t realise it was…” he said falling quiet as Changkyun lent into the room “Ten minutes… oh baby no” he slurred, “Ki you look dreadful, come!” he demanded and Kihyun gave Jooheon a pleading look that begged him to keep his secret and he pressed a finger to his lips in response nodding as Changkyun begun stripping Kihyun and dragging other articles of clothing out of the wardrobe.

***********

“Ki wahts worng?” Minhyuk slurred, hanging off his best friends’ neck already tipsy from pre drinks back at their apartment. “You’re not being very fun!” Minhyuk whined stamping his foot childishly, “You should have seen how he dressed before I got hold of him” Changkyun teased downing another two shots with Jooheon. “Nothing, I just don’t feel well, I don’t feel up to this” Kihyun said with a sigh, pulling the white suit jacket round to cover more of his chest. “Yeah but at least you look hot now” Changkyun said admiring his work as he fixed the chain that dangled across Kihyun’s chest back into place. “Yeah” Kihyun shrugged with a sigh taking a large gulp of his drink, “I’ll be the responsible one tonight, drink up” he announced to the other three tapping their glasses together with a loud _clink._ That somehow reminding Kihyun of his first night with Hyunwoo, actually many things in and outside the bar reminded him of Hyunwoo and he sat at the bar miserably, only feigning a smile if his friends came near.

Kihyun twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, trying to resist the urge to text Hyunwoo, he had warned him he had plans with his friends this weekend but Kihyun’s heart ached for his reassuring words, his loving gaze and strong comforting arms as he overthought about telling Jooheon, his ugly mind twisting and turning his words until they became vicious and demeaning, hating himself for not being able to keep a secret, for letting Hyunwoo down.

There was a loud shout as about twenty new people entered the bar loudly, the bartender that had sat opposite Kihyun playing on his phone jumped to attention rushing forward and greeting them eagerly. Kihyun turned and gasped in surprise, it looked like over half the faculty were out celebrating, probably their last chance to see each other before winter break Kihyun summarised, the knife in his heart digging deeper as he wondered about Hyunwoo, what would he do for winter break? Would he see him more or less?

His tipsy brain made his eyes hazy and his head spin as he tapped on the bar impatiently, desperate to get drunk and drown out himself. He heard his voice and his infectious chuckle before he saw him, ears reddening as he perked up instantly trying to identify Hyunwoo in the sea of bodies. “So you’re a regular here too?” A familiar voice drawled followed by a sweet giggle and Kihyun looked up to see Professor Lee’s muscular frame towering over him, “Yeah” Kihyun said giggling back nervously “I guess so” he added nodding absentmindedly, his whole body tensed. He watched as Professor Lee hopped up and down waving across the room.

His heart stopped as Hyunwoo and Hyungwon came into sight, giggling between each other and smiling broadly. “Oh” Hyunwoo’s eyes grew wide as he looked between Hoseok and Kihyun in shock, “What have you said?” he pressed his tone accusingly and Hoseok giggled madly, patting Kihyun on the shoulder a little too forcefully. “Nothing!” Hoseok defended himself, “You said you had to blow your date out this weekend and look he’s here” Hoseok teased grinning widely. “What?” Kihyun stuttered, his wild eyes flicking between his three professors in a panic. “They figured it out” Hyunwoo said with a sigh, glaring at Hoseok, a dark and fearful warning in his tone and Hyungwon shrugged as if nothing had happened and he didn’t want to be involved. “How?” Kihyun stumbled his head was spinning and it was starting to make him feel sick.

“It wasn’t difficult to piece it together” Hoseok bragged and Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “We noticed he started grading you properly and when we asked why he broke under the ‘ _pressure’_ ” Hyungwon said over exaggerating the air quotes around the word pressure. “Sorry” Hyunwoo said his cheeks tinged pink as he drooped his head like a naughty child. “It’s ok” Kihyun giggled, smiling brightly he reached out for Hyunwoo’s hand absentmindedly quickly recoiling when he realised what he had done.

As if he was telepathic Hoseok stepped forward completely covering Kihyun’s small frame from view and Hyungwon slipped in beside him as Hyunwoo cowered behind him grinning up at Kihyun. “Hi” he said breathlessly giving Kihyun a quick chaste peck on the lips, “Hey, can I see you tonight?” Hyunwoo asked his eyes full of promise and excitement. “Uh yeah” Kihyun said without a second thought, his mood lifting instantly as Hyunwoo beamed back at him. “I’ll text you the door code in case you leave first, I’ll be as quick as I can” he stammered quickly before moving away and Hoseok and Hyungwon dispersed as if on cue.

“Come and dance!” Minhyuk screeched as he clamped his hands down on Kihyun’s shoulders and with one last look at Hyunwoo Kihyun disappeared into the sea of bodies to dance with his best friends.

*******************

Kihyun tapped on the door hesitantly, a light glowed inside the house but Hyunwoo was forever leaving the lights on so Kihyun gulped and carefully typed the numbers in as the door clicked open and he crept inside. Hyunwoo’s apartment had become of source of comfort for Kihyun, the one place in the whole world they could be free, to love and be happy without constant fear. He removed his jacket and plopped down onto the sofa dragging his blanket from the back and getting comfortable as he played on his phone, waiting.

“Oh you’re here! I thought I heard the door” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun jumped out of his skin sending his phone flying as he held his chest in shock. “You scared the living shit out of me!” Kihyun moaned as Hyunwoo leant over the back of the sofa, wrapping his solid arms around Kihyun’s shoulders and tugging him into a cuddle as he kissed his head. “Sorry baby” Hyunwoo chuckled as he moved around and plonked himself down beside Kihyun. He was freshly showered, his wet fringe hung sweetly framing his face. “Nice evening?” Kihyun asked with a sigh as he shuffled forward to snuggle into Kihyun.

“Sort of” Hyunwoo said with a sigh as he carded his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, “I hate not being able to be _with you_ ” Hyunwoo complained his eyes darting away suddenly. “I hate it too” Kihyun murmured back sadly, snuggling closer so he could hear Hyunwoo’s heart beat echoing over his voice. “Well only three years until I graduate” Kihyun joked, chuckling to himself as he avoided thinking about the harsh reality that was their ‘relationship’. “I don’t think I can wait that long” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun felt his heart plummet into his stomach and his chest tightened instantly. “W-w-what do you mean? You want to break up?” Kihyun stuttered dragging himself away from Hyunwoo, his eyes wide and full of hurt and pain.

“You think I told my friends because I was going to break up with you?” Hyunwoo stuttered back reaching out for Kihyun’s hand but he pulled back, shifting away in panic as he nodded. “Ki…” Hyunwoo pleaded his eyes softening as Kihyun’s back hit the arm of the chair and he stopped retreating. “Be realistic, I don’t think we’ll survive three years of this, having to hide, not being able to go out on dates, I want to treat you properly” Hyunwoo ended with a sigh and Kihyun choked out incoherent words as tears began to fall delicately down his face. “I don’t… I don’t understand…” he sobbed as Hyunwoo threw himself forward dragging him closer and kissing him lovingly. “We can’t _not_ hide” Kihyun continued sobbing into Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he stroked his back reassuringly.

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo said his tone serious as he found Kihyun’s watery eyes. “I’ve had a job offer at another campus on the other side of town and I intend to take it” Hyunwoo finished, smiling gently but Kihyun just began sobbing harder, “So what does that mean? I won’t ever see you now, so we are breaking up? Does it count as breaking up if we weren’t dating?” Kihyun ranted, the alcohol in his blood still fuelling his brain as his entire body tensed from fear.

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo snapped finally, grabbing the smaller by the shoulders and forcing him upright, “I’m changing jobs, I’m not going to be your professor, you won’t be my _student_!” Hyunwoo shrieked, his voice higher and whinier than usual. He watched as the realisation set into Kihyun’s face, the way his shoulders sagged with relief and his lips curved into a wolfish grin exposing his teeth. “Oh! Oh! _Ohhhh!_ ” Kihyun hopped about excitedly slapping the sofa as he wiped his tears away furiously. “So what… what now?” he stuttered sinking back down into his seat. “Well first of all, Kihyun would you like to go out with me?” Hyunwoo grinned wrapping him up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the actual, final ending.
> 
> Thank you to everyone in the comments that had encouraged and inspired me to extend this drabble into what is pretty much a little story :')
> 
> i really hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you enjoyed this incoherent smutty showki drabble! 
> 
> I honestly just save my random snippets of ideas at drabble #1, #2, etc... and have to come up with a name on the spot. Please let me know in the comments if you have an idea for a good title and i'll add your credits to the summary if i use it! 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
